Fiora (Xenoblade)
Fiora is one of the playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is an eighteen year old Hom from Colony 9 and the younger sister of Dunban, a legendary warrior that saved their kind from annihilation. She also appear in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 where she be used as a Blade. Appearance ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Stats Notable gameplay particularities *Each auto-attack hit adds 10% to her talent gauge; in her mechanised body, each auto-attack hit adds 4% to her talent gauge *Auto-attacks go off twice with each activation; Double Attacks hit four times. *Can damage a Mechon that is not Toppled without Shulk's Monado Enchant. *Can use a variety of talent arts depending on the "foot" gear equipped. List of Arts Talent Arts *Butterfly Step Art - 4-hit combo, is replaced by Drones when she is in her mechanized form. *Drones Art - Activates the drones on Fiora's back, depending on her "Foot" equipment **Cannon Drones - deal great ether damage in a straight line **Gun Drones - a 6-hit area ether damage combo **Sword Drones - a 10-hit physical combo on a single enemy **Shield Drones - At level 1 it mimics Shulk's Talent Art "Monado Shield", but at level 2 provides debuff immunity Hom Fiora's Arts *Power Smash - triples damage as a back-attack *Screw Edge - inflicts break on a single target *Hidden Thorn - Inflicts daze on a toppled target *Lacerate - deals damage and inflicts bleed Mechon Fiora's Arts *Double Blade - triples damage as a back-attack *Spear Blade - using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage *Cross Impact - 2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled *Healing Energy - removes debuffs, grants regenerate *Zero Gravity - inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled enemies *Ether Drain - lowers enemy Ether and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy *Air Fang - 2-hit combo that inflicts Break *Double Wind - damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension *Second Gear - increases physical Arts damage *Lock On - increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge *Mag Storm - inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora *Shutdown - inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon *Guard Shift - guarantees physical block, reduces attack power *Power Drain - lowers enemy Strength and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than one enemy *Speed Shift - grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defense *Final Cross - 4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension Skill trees Initial skill trees *Courage *Daring *Zeal Unlockable skill trees *Rashness *Innocence ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Fiora along with Fiora can be used in a similar maner to Blades in the challenge mode with wind as her element, healer as her role and her knives as her weapon. Since Fiora is not a real Blade, she can be used by any Drivers (except Tora) without the need of an Overdrive Protocole. Fiora is initially locked inside the Land of Challenge and cannot go into Alrest but after completing the "Dino Drama" challenge, the Nopon Archsage give her and Shulk the Alrest Linkring, which allow both of them to go in Alrest. Affinity Chart Favorite Items *Item types: Seafood, Cosmetics *Specific items: Whitebait-Samod Hotpot, Elastifying Tonic ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Fiora appears as two trophies. The second is a spoiler to game as well as a Tour item in Smash Tour. Trophy Descriptions Hom *NA: "Fiora is Dunban's younger sister and a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn. In fact, her feelings for Shulk are more than friendly, but their relationship hasn't quite reached that next level, despite all the delicious food she makes him. Fiora's a skilled fighter and wields twin blades with ease, but when a Mechon attacks her..." *Eu: "Fiora is Dunban's younger sister and a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn. In fact, her feelings for Shulk are more than friendly, but sadly their relationship hasn't quite reached that next level, despite all the delicious food she makes him. Fiora's a skilled fighter and wields twin blades with ease, but when a Mechon attacks her..." Mecha-Fiora *"In the hand-fought battle to save Colony 9 from the Mechon, it looked very much like Fiora had sacrificed her life. When she finally appeared before Shulk again, she'd not only been taken to Mechonis and given a new mechanized form, she'd become a vessel for the Mechonis's soul. Only later does she regain her own personality." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Mechon form of Fiora was added in Shulk's final Smash where she assist Shulk along with Riki and Dunban. Project X Zone She is in a playable pair unit in the crossover Project X Zone 2: Brave New World. She is partnered with fellow Monolith Soft character, KOS-MOS. Category:Monolith Soft Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Females Category:Project X Zone characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Blades Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits